The invention relates to a rotor for a hydroelectric machine of large dimensions having a central hub, radially disposed blades and a rim which connects the outer ends of the rotor blades.
A rotor of this kind for a hydroelectric machine is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,666. In the rotating state, constraining forces occur between the rim and the blades in a rotor of this kind, so that high stresses occur and the rim loses its circular form.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,786 shows a rotor for a hydroelectric machine wherein the blades engage in the rim in radially mobile and pivotable manner, so that the blades cannot transmit constraining forces to the rim. But as a result concentricity between rim and hub is weakened.